Boring
by Joychaos
Summary: My so called captain is such an A-hole sometimes. Thinking he's better than everyone else. This is written back in season 1 beginning of season 2 where Rukia goes back to the soul society. Just this time, Byakuya and Renji fall in love
1. Lost

Boring

ByakuyaXRenji yaoi warning! Disclaimer: I do not wish to own rights to the characters. Nor make a profit. I just want to write the dirty dirty everyone really likes.

Chapter one Lost

The cool spring breeze blows into the dimly lighted bedroom. The pale slender body writhes under the sheets as his dreams tormented him again. He sees nothing behind his eyelids except his late wife dying in his arms, him feeling as though he was the most useless shinigami in the world. That the sorrow could never fade from his heart as she murmured her last words to him. Byakuya wakes with a cold sweat running down his neck. He gracefully walked to his personal bathroom and glanced into the looking-glass above his sink. He saw his face twisted in agony, eyes desperately holding back tears that stung his eyes. Knowing how powerless he was when it came to Hisana sickened him beyond belief. Byakuya threw a punch at the man looking back at him with tears flowing down his cheeks. Byakuya had lost the façade he put up for everyone's sake. Mostly Rukia's. He started to clinch to sink as he imagined the look his sister would give him when he said she was going to be executed. How the hope will drain from her very spirit. He let out a strangled cry. He knew his sister who looked like Hisana, even sounded like her older sister would no longer be there to keep him from falling into a deep depression when Yamamoto order him to retrieve her from the human world away from that trouble maker. Byakuya walked into the shower and turned it on, not caring how hot or cold it was. He washed his body slowly as the water froze his entire body. When he exited the shower he had his usual stoic expression upon his face. He slowly dressed into his captain's robes. In his daze he had forgotten his kenseikan and his hair flowed freely into this eyes. He walked into the office and glared at his paperwork. As always piled high thanks to this fukutaicho who barely did shit.  
He sat down and began to go over his boring and useless paperwork. He found his fukutaicho late as usual, running in as though running would help solve his tardiness.  
"Sorry I'm late taicho, i got plastered and well-" Renji's blush creeped up his neck as he began to laugh nervously.  
Byakuya fought the urge to roll his eyes as he spoke,  
"Abarai please get to work. I do not have time for your rambling!"  
Renji nodded and reluctantly began to go through his paperwork. Renji gets fed up all to quickly and begins the "tsk" and sighing routine. Byakuaya first ignores his usual annoying vice, but soon was irritated by the immature nature of renji.  
"Could you be anymore a child than you already are?!" Byakuya yelled over his three-fourths done paperwork. Renji gritted his teeth.  
"And to think you wanted to defeat me one day. You can't even defeat your work!"  
Renji took his taicho's words as he slowly but surely finished his work. Why was his taicho so hot under the collar today, Renji thought. He really pisses me off acting like he's king shit all the time. That fucking prick with those eyes that entrance me and silky black hair tussling into his eye. He's such an attractive man, if only he'd get over himself.  
"Abarai, if you're done ogling me could you please run an errand. Unless it's too much for you to handle." Byakuya sneered.  
Renji's fist twitched as he shunpoed up to the man who antangonizes him everyday. He grabbed Byakuya by the collar.  
"Renji, the world's most useless shinigami."  
Truth was he felt that way about himself. Byakuya saw hurt in Renji's eyes, but that was replaced with anger. "Why are you acting this way taicho?!"  
Byakuya smirked, "If you must know your presence irratates me. And I thought you had so much promise when i first promoted you."  
Renji slammed his taicho into the wall shaking with anger and some emotion Byakuya could care less about. Renji stared into Byakuya's eyes as his spiritual energy sparked with lust. Byakuya smirked again. "I didnt know you swung that way Abarai."  
Renji stared at his taicho horrified. Then his engery flared as he kissed his taicho's lips. Byakuya didnt respond at all, he just watched as his fukutaicho light up like a christmas tree as he slowly backed away. Byakuya began to laugh.  
"You even fail at seducing."  
Renji punched his taicho square in the jaw. He was fuming. Byakuya's expression remained stoic as he spoke, "And you have that entertaining shade of hair for a reason i know now."  
Renji gritted his already clinched jaw, "What reason is that?!"  
Byakuya chuckled as though what he was about to say was so funny.  
"Because you're so boring! Now Abarai..." Byakuya flared his engery, "Run that errand before i make you."  
Renji dutifly followed orders as he walked out of the office with his head hung low. When Renji left Byakuya sat down staring at the hard bulge in his hakuma. Did the simple rage filled kiss do this or did dominating my subordinate get me hard? Byakuya thought about his actions. He regretted it but damage was already done. He sighed as his cock began to throb. He looked outside and saw that it was close to five pm now. He got up and headed out the door. He walked the streets until he found a quiet bar to sit at. Byakuya rarely went to bars. He began his night off with warm sake. He held the round sake glass in his slender hands as he swirled his drink around in the cup. He ordered a couple of bottles for himself and drunk them over two hours time. Byakuya began to feel tipsy, but he ordered more. Later that evening Kenpachi walked into the bar sported his charming grin and battle scars. He automatically noticed the very drunk Byakuya in the back corner. Kenpachi sat at Byakuya's table.  
"Hey what brings you here?" Kenpachi asked.  
"Just relaxing a bit i suppose. Here have the rest of my sake. I'm leavin'"  
Byakuya handed Kenpachi his half full bottle of saké and struggled to get up. Kenpachi's curiosity got the best of him. He chugged the bottle and followed Byakuya out the bar. Kenpachi never noticed how Byakuya's ass swayed as he walked. So "elegant" Kenpachi laughed. Byakuya ran into the gang of men who were hitting on him and groping him in public.  
"Get yer ugly hands off meh!" Byakuya slurred.  
The group laughed.  
Byakuya raised his spiritual energy and they all backed off. Soon the intoxicated captain began to walk again, Kenpachi close behind. Byakuya went into a building. Kenpachi was baffled.  
"A got damn brothel?!" Kenpachi went into the whore house as well. Byakuya was saying he wanted women and men and a large bed. Kenpachi only looked at the captain he thought was a prude. Byakuya threw several money pieces onto the counter. The woman escorted Byakuya to his room and he stumbled in gracefully. Kenpachi followed. Byakuya took off his captain's haori and his scarf. He laied senbonzakura on the dresser next to the bed. He waited for his night of fun to come in. A woman in western lingerie walked in seductively swaying her hips with every stride. She walked up to Byakuya and danced around him provocatively. The woman began to untie Byakuya's hakuma and spread open his black haori. Byakuya lead the exotic woman to the bed. The bed was magnificent all alone Byakuya thought through the haze.  
"Someone is eagar!" The woman teased.  
Byakuya smiled, "Take that strange clothing off and spread your legs across the bed." He said as he stepped out of his hakuma, staggering toward the bed. The woman did what she was told as, she lay there completely nude, her slightly pink brownish nipples perking. Byakuya began to lick the woman's nipples. He ravished each nipple as his cock grew harder from her moans.  
Outside the room Kenpachi has asked for a room next to Byakuya's and one whore. He listens through the thin walls as Byakuya starts to talk.  
"i want to hear you scream my name while i play with you."  
The woman just moaned, "Byak-!"  
Byakuya shoved his tongue into the hot wet cavern he was teasing with his fingers earlier. He probed her opening ever so carefully sucking on her clitoris. Sweet loud moans escaped from her very core.  
"Byakuya-sama please put your cock in me!"  
He smirked, "Do not order me around, do I make myself clear?"  
The woman nodded. Byakuya slide into the woman easily. The exotic woman arched off the bed as Byakuya thrusted into her.  
Kenpachi backed up from the wall and grinned.  
"Damn Kuchiki, never woulda thought!"  
A tall curvacous woman walks in. Kenpachi was kept busy for a while.  
Byakuya finally finished with a loud moan.  
"Th-thank you Byakuya-sama! Ive never had an orgasm until today, it was to die for!"  
The woman snatched a robe from the bathroom and walked out. Byakuya laied in bed feeling the acohol take more effect. A knock at the door startled him.  
"Come in." He called from the bed.  
The person walked in, "Im here to service you" the man simply stated.  
The young man sort of reminded Byakuya of somene he knew. Red.  
"Come sit on the bed." Byakuya said cooly.  
The young man obeied.  
"Show me the world of gay sex."  
The young man smiled, "Am I your first man?"  
Byakuya nodded. The young man groaned. He crawled between Byakuya's legs and started his minstrations. First it was a simple kiss, then Byakuya wanted to taste the mouth of the red haired man. The red haired man opened his mouth as he pinched Byakuya's nipples. Byakuya moaned into the kiss. The young man parted from the kiss to continue kissing Byakuya down his neck, biting and sucking his collarbone. The skilled whore traveled down Byakuya's creamy skin; leaving love marks down his body. Byakuya threw his head back as the man engulfed his cock into his mouth.  
"Relax Kuchiki-sama. I want to please you."  
Byakuya lifted his head and looked into the red head's eyes. They were red as well, Byakuya thought. Abarai, but the hair was too short and his skin not tanned enough.  
"Is there something you would like to call me? What can i call you?" The young man said as he stroked Byakuya.  
"Uh, I want you to call me taicho."  
The man nodded, "Could you get onto all fours taicho?"  
Byakuya did, "What are ya gonna do to-Ahn!"Byakuya couldn't speak anymore, all that came out were need filled moans. The young man licked the captain's entrance, while squeezing the captain's cheeks.  
"Does that feel good Taicho?"The young man asked innocently.  
"Ye-yes!" Byakuya pushed his ass into the other's face. The man pushed his tounge through the thick ring of muscel. He made his tounge dance around inside Byakuya.  
"Please more Aba-!"  
The young man put two fingers into Byakuya's now soft entrance. he hooked his fingers to the spot that would make Byakuya shout out. The red haired man stroked Byakuya's prostate for a while. Byakuya's cock was oozing pre come onto the bedding below.  
"Taicho I'm gonna add one more finger okay?"  
Byakuya nodded and began to pant wildly as the other thrusted his fingers into him stretching him open in the process.  
"Abarai." Byakuya softly murmured.  
"Oh taicho, you look so delicious panting my name, riding my fingers!" the young man spanked Byakuya and the noble captain just moaned more.  
"Oh, someone likes to be spanked?" the man fingered Byakuya as he striked his ass ruthlessly.  
"Turn over taicho, I want to fuck you."  
Byakuya turned over to reveal his pink tinged face. Byakuya never thought that he would like thinking of Renji in that way until he saw the young man's red eyes looking into his.  
"You're blushing! I really am your first man huh?!"  
The man kissed Byakuya sweetly and found the lubrication in the drawer.  
"And I've been so mean to you! Preparing you dry. I thought never mind I'm gonna make it all better okay?"  
Byakuya nodded as the cold liquid was put inside his entrance. The red-haired whore slicked his throbbing organ in the lubricant as well and aligned himself with Byakuya's little hole. The man slowly pushed in as he felt the tight heat encase his eager cock.  
"Taicho you feel so good." The red-haired man said as he slowly moved his hips, giving Byakuya butterfly kisses.  
"Relax taicho."  
"A-Abarai!" Byakuya moaned as he pushed himself on the cock inside him. That signaled the young man to start thrusting into the captain.  
"Faster Abarai, oh pleas-ah!"  
The six division captain writhed under the man above. Soon he felt that familiar urge to come.  
"Taicho i want you to come all over my chest!"  
Byakuya blushed as he opened his mouth. He filled the building with his release as he came onto the man's chest and everywhere else. The man soon followed Byakuya's orgasm with his own.  
"Oh god taicho you're pulsing-feels so!"  
Byakuya and the red-haired whore laid on the bed still spasming from their recent orgasm.  
"Taicho you were amazing. I wish you were my captain! I'll clean you up okay? You're done for the night Kuchiki-sama."  
Byakuya unclenched his eyes and saw the room spinning as his stomach churned. He got up quickly heading for the bathroom as gracefully as he could.  
"Kuchiki-sama? Are you alright?"  
"Come any closer and you'll find out." Byakuya spat.  
After Byakuya emptied his stomach he agreed to be cleaned up. Byakuya fell asleep while being dressed.  
"Hey someone help me!" the young man called out.  
Kenpachi walked in grinning, "I'll take him home if ya like?"  
"Uhhh Taicho sure!" The young man bowed and rushed out of the room.  
Kenpachi couldn't help but lust for the luscious man he held in his arms. He heard the way Byakuya moan under his subordinate and he wanted that. When Kenpachi neared the gates of Byakuya's home a servant came out.  
"Thank you so much Zaraki taicho!"  
The servant called for help and the two servants grabbed Byakuya and took him inside. Kenpachi walked home with a boner that could kill.  
Late that evening Renji is walking the streets. He enters a house.  
"Yo Ikkaku!" Renji called out...


	2. Dreamless Sleep

Boring

ByakuyaXRenji yaoi warning!

Chapter two Dreamless Sleep

Limbs intertwined as teeth scrape flesh.  
"I-Ikkaku!" Renji moaned as he was rammed into mercilessly while someone was grasping his neck. "Oh Renji!" Ikkaku choked out as he came while releasing Renji's airway.  
Renji closed his eyes and saw his taicho inside of him instead "W-wont you love me?" Renji whispered.  
Ikkaku stared then punched Renji in the shoulder, "You know Renji I don't believe in that romantic crap!"  
Renji snapped back looking at the bald man still buried to the hilt in him.  
"Do me again." Renji stared at Ikkaku.  
Ikkaku got hard instantly and began rocking his hips, "Renji get on top, I always do all the work."  
Ikkaku slipped out of Renji and sat up, Renji straddled Ikkaku's waist and lowered himself on the long thick organ below him.  
"Shit Ren!" Ikkaku screamed when Renji slammed down on him. Renji grabbed Ikkaku's neck slightly choking him.  
"Did captain stuck-up get under your skin today?"  
The red head furrowed his brows. Byakuya knew exactly how to get under his skin, and he hated that. Renji raised and fell onto the hard cock. He rode Ikkaku for an hour at the slow torturous pace until Ikakku grabbed Renji's hips and grinded against Renji. Renji panted in Ikakku's ear, whispering obscenities into it. Ikkaku smirked. he adjusted so he could thrust into the hot moist heat he was in. Ikkaku grabbed Renji's red locks roughly.  
"Look me in the eyes!" Ikkaku grunted, "Please Renji." Ikkaku kissed Renji's cheek.  
Renji gazed into the eyes of the man pounding into him. Suddenly he saw Byakuya looking at him with sadness in his eyes.  
"Don't look at me like that taicho."  
Ikkaku turned his head knowing well that the person Renji loved wasn't him. They finished up and took at shower together.  
"Ikkaku you spoil me."  
Ikkaku smiled, "I know. Renji can I hold you tonight?" Renji was taken aback by his best friend's question, "Sure Ikkaku."  
They laid in Ikkaku's bed, silently holding each other. Renji wasted no time falling asleep. Ikkaku watched as Renji grinned in his sleep.  
"How cute." Ikkaku whispered.  
Ikkaku was on his way to sweet sleep. The night was loud and active in Ikkaku's neighbor hood. Renji saw a dream he's never seen before.  
It was a nice summer evening . Renji was sitting on the porch of his parents house. His little brother ran up to him, he'd just gotten done with piano practice.  
"Big brother! How are you?!"  
Renji laughed, "I'm good. How did practice go?"  
His brother's face lit up, "I'm going to learn the moonlight sonata!"  
"That's great Tohma!" Renji patted his brother on the back. Renji walked around for a while not really knowing where he was going. He felt a sudden change in the air. His red hair spiking on his neck. His eyes scanned the area around him. He looked up. His stomack dropping at what he saw. A hallow was breaking through the sky. Then he knew his brother was in trouble. Renji ran home as fast as he could. The roof was in rubbles. He ran into a house full of hell. People were screaming, there was blood everywhere; so much blood. "Where is Tohma!" Renji shouted at his siter.  
"We gotta get outta here Rin!"  
Renji let her run away as he went towards the cause of this destruction. Renji saw the hallow holding his brother to its mouth.  
"PUT HIM DOWN!"  
The hallow laugh, "Don't worry you'll be next."  
The hallow killed his brother. Renji shrieked out, runny toward his younger sibling. He shook his lifeless body, tears streaming down his face. His brother got up, a chain hanging from his chest.  
"Rin? What happened?!"  
Renji screamed. He knew his brother was dead at only eight-teen years old. Renji's spiritual energy rising. The hallow started to go after him. Renji's eyes widen and he made a mad dash. When he was outside a shinigami killed the hallow. Renji started to cry. The shinigami went into the house; Renji followed.  
"Please don't hurt my brother!" Renji cried.  
"I don't intend to." the shinigami stated.  
The shinigami went up to Renji's brother and smiled.  
"How are you?"  
"I'm fine sir, but am I okay?"  
"No you are dead. I'm going to have you cross over okay?"  
Tohma nodded.  
"close your eyes."  
Tohma looked over his shoulder to see Renji.  
"Sir! What about my brother?!"  
The shinigami frowned, "You'll get to see him again someday."  
Tohma gulped, "Rin. I love you I hope you know I always will."  
Renji nodded, choking on sobs.  
Ikaku shook Renji up from his dream.  
"Tohma."  
Renji held on tightly to Ikkaku as the last wave of tears ended.  
"Renji? What was your dream about?"  
The red haired shinigami looked up, "I'm not sure. It could of been when i was alive."  
"Really!? What happened?"  
Renji frowned, "A hallow killed my brother."  
Renji and Ikaku got dressed and headed to the training grounds.  
"Alright Renji we're gonna have a fun little fight!"  
"When you say fun, you mean getting hurt!"Renji whined.  
Ikkaku laughed.  
"Zabimaru!"  
Renji releaseed his zanpacto and Ikkaku and him started their fight.  
"Renji your getting stronger everyday!"  
Renji smiled his signature toothy grin, "You think?"  
Ikkaku slapped Renji on the back, "I feel it. Well i guess we're done today."  
Renji sheathed his sword.  
"Will i ever defeat Kuchiki-taicho?" Renji asked.  
"We'll see whenever you reach bankai." Ikkaku smirked.  
"Alright! See ya later man!" Renji ran towards the office. He stopped in front of the door. He heard his captain yelling and another calming talking as well. Renji suppressed his riatsu as he eavesdropped.  
"Well if you do what I'm asking you, there wont be a problem!"  
"I won't accept!" Byakuya stated.  
"Then I'll have to tell everyone Byakuya Kuchiki the noble fancies boys as well as women."  
"You wouldn't!"  
"Well if you give yourself to me i'll let it slide."  
"and you'd think i'd be that easy?" Byakuya sounding angrier.  
The other man laughed, "Fine lets me this a game. Who can endure most pain! If you can leave standing then I'll leave you alone, but if you can't your ass is mine!"  
"fine now get OUT!" Byakuya's riatsu flared. The man chuckled, and began to head toward the door. Renji shunpoed out of sight. he saw Zaraki Kenpachi walking out his captain's office. Renji walked in ten minutes later.  
"Abarai?"  
"Hai?" Renji bowed.  
"What are you doing here?"  
Renji smiled, "To show you I am not useless, I'm here to do anything you want of me taicho!"  
Byakuya mind ventured into the gutters. A blowjob, how nice of you Renji. He smirked to himself.  
"well i suppose i can view your progress. To the training ground."  
Renji moaned inwardly. Of all things. I was just there!  
Renji sighed, "Of course taicho!"  
Byakuya got up and walked toward the exit.  
I wonder what Kenpachi wanted from my taicho. Renji followed Byakuya to the six squad training grounds.  
"Take your stance Abarai!" Byakuya already had senbonzakura out.  
"Hai!"  
They fought for what seemed like hours. Byakuya was going in for the finishing move when he saw his fukutaicho swaying then falling. Byakuya caught him.  
"I'm sorry taicho."  
"Its quiet alright Abarai. You seem to be a bit worn out."  
Renji blushed, "I didn't sleep well last night."  
Byakuya nodded, "Did you eat lunch today?"  
Renji slapped his palm to his forehead, "No I didn't! Maybe i am useless. I can't even remember to eat."  
Byakuya interupted Renji's rant, "I'm almost tempted to ask..."  
Renji looked up, "What taicho?"  
Byakuya looked down into those red eyes staring up at him eager for reply.  
"Are you hypoglycemic?"  
Renji blushed again, "Yes taicho, i am."  
Byakuya helped Renji to the office. Byakuya handed Renji some juice.  
"Thank you taicho!" Renji chugged it down. His spiritual energy slowly rising back up. Renji breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Your welcome Abarai. Now leave and eat something proper."  
Renji bowed and ran to a small restaurant. Byakuya sat on the couch, 'I thought that fool was going to die! He should have said something. What an idiot. Byakuya's heart stopped racing.  
Byakuya finished up what little work he had left and intended to go home, but no Kepachi was waiting by the door.  
"Kuchiki."  
"Zaraki." Byakuya went to walk past when Kenpachi grabbed his arm. "So this game will start in two weeks. I'm giving you time to build up your tolerance. Bye." With that stated Kenpachi walked away.  
Byakuya walked his usual way he would home. He noticed that someone was following him but didn't care enough to find out he finally stopped and turned around. He saw the fox-like man looking and smiling creepily at him. "Why are you following me Gin?" Byakuya said in his usual bored tone.  
The foxed eyed man smile got bigger, "Well I over heard you and Zaraki talking...well I could help you 'Build your tolerance'" Byakuya twitched ever so slightly, "And how could you do that Gin?"  
Gin opened his eyes slightly to reveal his red pupils, "Well follow me Kuchiki-taicho."  
Byakuya had two choices, maybe three. 1)He could follow the man 2) he could just go home or 3)kill him.  
Byakuya decided to go along with choice number one because he needed to do something. They went to Ichimaru's home. For how dull it looked on the outside, Gin Ichimaru's house was warm and inviting on the inside. Byakuya Took his sandals off and walked inside the home. He looked around enough to notice the color theme; red and orange. "Would you please follow me Kuchiki." Gin gestured towards the den.  
Byakuya followed Gin into the den. To his surprise the room was pitch black. Byakuya was slightly nervous. What did the silver-haired man intend to do?  
Gin went behind the blinded Kuchiki and whispered into this ear, "We're gonna have fun tonight captain Kuchiki."  
Gin licked down Byakuya's neck.  
"Gin turn those damned lights on!"Byakuya voice quivered.  
Gin turned the lights on to show his den. It was full of leather and every sex toy imaginable. The fox like man grabbed a blind fold and gestured for Byakuya to put it on.  
"I'm not sure how this is going to help."  
"You'll see. You're going to learn to make pain into pleasure."  
Gins smiled eased and he led Byakuya to a table. He handcuffed Byakuya to the table.  
"Gin Ichimaru, what do you really plan on doing?!" Byakuya getting more nervous.  
Gin opened Byakuya's haori he pushed the flowy cloth as far apart as he let his hands slide down the washboard abs and groaned softly. Ichimaru licked his lips as he spread Byakuya's legs and also bonded those to the table. He took the scarf off that was around the noble's neck. Gin let the soft fabric fall from his fingers as he kissed down Byakuya's creamy white neck. He discovered that Byakuya's earlobs were sensitive and set in motion to tongue tensed at the stunt. He turned his head away from the person trying to intrude his body. Gin smiled and grabbed Byakuya's face.  
"Now,now captain Kuchiki. Are you going to participate in these things I'm going to show you?"  
"I can't really. Seeing how I'm stuck."  
"Then give yourself to me." Gin purred in Byakuya's ear.  
Gin kissed down the body below him and stopped at the hakuma. He slowly untied it and let them fall around the bounded ankles. He looked at the cock in front of him. 'How tasty',Gin thought.  
Gin licked the underside of the semi hard cock until it was completely took the cock in his mouth and heard Byakuya gasp. He stopped and walked over to a drawer in the room. He walked back to Byakuya and slipped a ring around his cock. "Now Kuchiki, I'm going to start the pain part of this adventure. Are you ready?"  
Byakuya scoffed and Gin took that as a yes. Gin put clamps on Byakuya's pink sucked in a sharp breath of air.  
"Hmm I can't really inflict much pain upon you in this position." Gin flipped Byakuya over onto his stomack and looked around for a paddle.  
"There it is. Byakuya do you wanna bent over or lay?"  
"Bend over." Byakuya's voice cold and emotionless.  
The cuffs on Byakuya's rist and ankles were instantly released and soon he bent over a surface. Gin licked his lips again as he gripped the paddle in his hand. He made contact with Byakuya's little ass. The stoic man just frowned at the pain his bottom side felt. The paddle came in contact again and again. Gin Stopped. He put a round ball into Byakuya entrance and he turned it on. The vibrations were soft at first but then it got more and more intense. Byakuya bit his lip to keep moans from leaving his mouth. Gin smacked his sore ass again and a moan escaped from Byakuya's spanked Byakuya for thirty minutes. He roughly took the round toy from the inside of Byakuya's ass making the captain whimper again.  
"Kuchiki, I'm gonna do some mor' stuff to ya now."  
Byakuya lay on the surface panting wildly, wondering why he could not come. He whimpered, then realizing too late what he was doing. Gin lifted Byakuya up and took the clamps off his nipple. They were purple and wanting some attention. Gin licked the abused nipples. The proud noble moaned. Gin went and got something Byakuya didn't quiet know. Byakuya didn't hear Gin come back all he felt was his arms being lifted up and left to hang in the air. Gin placed the egg back into Byakuya turning it to full blast. Instantly Byakuya moans filled the room. Byakuya felt something smack him across his ribs. Then again all over his body. He was screaming in pain and Pleasure.  
"Kuchiki are you enjoying yourself?"  
Byakuya gritted his teeth, "Fuck you!"  
"Such profanities, you should be punished." Gin stopped hitting the sixth division captain and took the swollen member in his mouth swallow into his throat.  
"Oh god!" Byakuya screamed.  
Gin stopped. He kissed the tender flesh of Byakuya's thigh and bit into it. He sucked on the bite mark as blood trickled in his mouth.  
"Gin?" Byakuya hissed.  
"Are you alright Kuchiki?" Gin grinned wide.  
Byakuya panted loudly, whining out loud. Gin laughed and he kissed the man he was torturing. Byakuya opened his mouth to let Gin in. They fought for dominance.  
"Do you want to come Kuchiki?"  
Byakuya nodded and he felt Gin taking the ring apart. Byakuya came explosively all over the white-haired man. "Wow Kuchiki, well i guess were done for today." Gin took the egg out of Byakuya and took the bonds off of his wrist. The only thing left was the blind fold. Gin looked up and saw Byakuya blushing. Gin couldn't believe the sight he got to see, Kuchiki blushing like a virgin. Gin smiled and took the blind fold off, Byakuya eyes were blood-shot like he's been crying.  
"Well you have a very good tolerance. Maybe I over did it today. So wanna continue this?"  
Byakuya found his hakuma and put it on. He turned to Gin and nodded. Gin grinned.  
"I didn't know you liked Kink."  
"I'm going home." Byakuya turned to get the rest of his stuff and put it on. Gin followed and grabbed Byakuya Whispered, "Tomorrow at mid-night."  
Byakuya shunpoed home to avoid any further contact with anyone. He ran to his room and went into this bedroom, slamming the door. He took all his clothes off and looked at his body. The only bruises he had were the ones around his wrist and the bite mark on his thigh. He went into his personal bathroom and went into the shower. He turned the shower to a comfortable temperature and went in. His whole body ached, his ribs his back his whole rested his head against the cool tiles, he thought back at what Gin did to him. How much pain the spanking caused him. No doubt I didn't like it but it was full of no desire. Full of emptiness. How Byakuya felt when he was performing sex. Was he giving his body away because he was a slut or was it to be a distraction from the fact no one really wanted him in that way anymore, or cared how he felt when Hisana died. He was empty now like the power of the paddle that hit him. Byakuya stepped out of the shower and looked at himself in his newly repaired mirror. He saw what no one else saw. Sadness, complete and utter sadness.  
Renji had just got done drinking with Matsumoto and the gang when he stumbled into the streets. He continued walking not really knowing which was was up or down. He looked into the sky, he saw the moon shining through the thin clouds. He wanted to be in those clouds, that made Renji laugh uncontrollably. Suddenly he felt his taicho's riatsu nearby. He walked toward it. Renji snuck into the noble's home. He walked around till he found his taicho in the garden. He was sitting under the giant sakura tree,staring up into the sky. Renji smiled. He went over to his taicho and sat next to him.  
"What are you doing here Abarai?"  
Renji rested his hand on Byakuya's.  
"I don't know taicho. I got lost and then i sensed you." Renji grinned.  
Byakuya looked at his idiotic fukutaicho.  
"How are you still getting lost? Useless I say"  
Renji grabbed Byakuya's wrist and pulled him toward him. Renji's stared Byakuya in the eyes,and burst into laughter. Byakuya watched appalled as his fukutaicho laughed his heart out. He wished he could be so care-free.  
"I'm not useless taicho. I just pleased my best friend tonight! Maybe I'll even please you" Signature grin.  
"I don't need to be pleased. You're intoxicated?"  
"I don't know what that means but i am really really drunk!"  
Byakuya could already feel a head ache coming on, he had to get his Fukutaicho home before he killed straddled his taicho and laid his head in the crook of his neck.  
"Taicho." Renji blushed and giggled.  
"Yes Abarai?" Byakuya getting more annoyed.  
"Could you please me?" Byakuya was at lost for words he just looked at his fukutaicho for a while. Renji was drunk I couldn't do that, and even if he wasn't drunk.  
"Renji I'm going to take you home okay?"  
Renji pouted, "But i want you to taicho. I've always wanted you to. I-I uh..."  
Byakuya helped his fukutaicho up and adjusted his yukuta. Renji trying to strip me! Byakuya grabbed a hold of Renji's hand and they exited the estate. They walked for a while. Renji studied his taicho's wrist noticing the bruising.  
"Taicho what happened to your arm?!"  
Byakuya turned around and put his finger to his mouth.  
"Nothing Abarai, i just...uh I'll tell you when your not drunk." Byakuya turned and continued to walk to Renji's condo.  
"Do you have your keys Abarai?"  
Renji looked threw his yukata and looked up with a toothy grin, "I guess i don't taicho, I'm sorry! I think they're at the party still." "Oh, do you have a friend that you could stay with?"  
"Well there's Ikakku, or Kira...There's you." Renji lowered his eyes.  
"Well Ikakku is probably drunk as well and Kira probably got dragged into all this nonsense. I guess you have to stay with me."  
Renji hugged his taicho happily with the biggest most dumbest smile on his face. Byakuya and Renji made their way back to Byakuya's manor. A servant came to the gate to greet Byakuya and his guest.  
"Could you please make a room up for him."  
The servant bowed and went along to make a room up. Renji waited with Byakuya in the captain's bedroom. They sat on the bed not really talking at all. Renji being drunk and all randomly started talking.  
"Taicho, how come you always look so sad?" Renji asked innocently.  
Byakuya was surprised, he thought he mastered keeping his emotions private.  
"What ever do you mean Abarai?"  
Renji laied down on the soft bed and looked at Byakuya's back.  
"well your eyes, they scream with sorrow. I just wanna make it all better sometimes."  
Renji got up and hugged his taicho noticing his hair was wet.  
"I don't know what gave you that idea Abarai, but i assure you that i am perfectly fine."  
"No you're not. But you can lie if that's what makes you feel better about whatever happened." Renji kissed his taicho's cheek.  
Byakuya turned around and embraced his fukutacho. Renji kissed his taicho's lip but not out of anger or need, to simply kiss. Byakuya closed his eyes, knowing that he could never be with Abarai even if he wanted to. Because he made a vow to himself to never break another rule again. He pushed Renji away and asked Renji to get up. Renji obeyed. He walked up to his taicho who was softly smiling though his eyes told Renji what he was really feeling.  
"Taicho please try to be happy, even if its not what your truly feeling in your heart.I wanna make it better taicho, i really do. But until you admit that you feel something I'll be waiting."  
Renji turned to walk away when his captain stopped him, "Renji wait. When we were at the practice grounds, you significantly changed a lot. You're so much stronger than you used to be. I never told you."  
Renji giggled and left the room. Byakuya smiled a little.  
The next day Byakuya woke up feeling somewhat normal. He wasn't in his stupor and he wasn't exactly beaming either. He pushed the blankets off and threw his legs over his bed. He slowly walked into this bathroom and brushed his teeth. He looked at himself like he always did in the eyes didnt look sad like Renji said they were, they looked. Well he didn't quiet know what they looked like. He got dressd and proceeded down the hall. He saw his fukutaicho sleeping in the guest room like a baby. Byakuya went into the tea room. The tea was ready for him and he poured himself a cup. He nursed his cup as he smiled idely to himself. He was taken by surprise by a scream. Byakuya ran to where his fukutaicho was sleeping. Renji was thrashing in the sheets, screaming in some language Byakuya didn't know.  
"Abarai!" Byakuya rushed to Renji's side and shook him.  
Renji woke up with a loud gasp, he looked up into his captain's eyes and he threw himself onto him.  
"Taicho!"  
"Abarai what is the matter?!"  
"I had a dream...a hallow was killing my sisters and i escaped death again." Renji shuddered.  
"Back in Rukongai?"  
Renji shook his head, "NO! Before, before i died!"  
Byakuya stared at Renji in disbelief, "No one remembers when they were alive Renji. I think you're just having nightmares."  
"NO taicho! I am not just having random nightmares about my family being eaten by hallows, about the shinigami who came minutes too late! These dreams are real!"  
Renji held onto the captain as Byakuya didn't know how to calm his fukutaicho down.  
"Abarai, you obviously need something to eat. Maybe the jasmine tea will calm you down so you can tell me about your dream."  
Renji nodded and let his captain go. He got up and followed Byakuya to the tea room. Now there were pastries there waiting for them. Renji sat down and took a scone and poured himself some tea.  
"thank you taicho. I'm sorry I'm such a bother."  
"It's fine Abarai, I am supposed to be your mentor as well as your captain."  
Renji smiled.  
"Well in the dream I was enjoying watching my sisters dance in the fields. They looked so happy and at peace." Renji paused to take a bite of his scone.  
"I was sitting on the porch of our house. I got a bad feeling, then i saw the sky spilting right open like the last time."  
Byakuya stared at Renji, "Last time? Is this not your first dream like this?"  
Renji shook his head, "No it's not. First it was my brother who died. A shinigami rescued him before his soul could be devoured. I guess my family's spiritual powers is what our downfall was. I don't really know much about these memories. My sisters Were devoured by that beast, he ripped my soul from my body, I too was almost gone. The shinigami came to save me. He reminded me of someone but I'm not sure who."  
Byakuya didn't really know what to say so he politely sipped his tea. He cleared his throat, "Renji that's unbelievable. If you could name the shinigami who saved you maybe he could figure out what happened to your brother."  
Renji smiled, "Yeah maybe he could!"  
The two ate a few more pastries before walking around the estate. They conversed about the recent event, they even talked about Rukia. Byakuya smiled inwardly to himself. This was nice, he thought. It was really nice to talk to someone so openly. If only he was a woman of high status. The mere thought of Renji being a woman made him laugh.  
"What's so funny Taicho?"  
"Nothing, what were you saying about this friend of yours?"  
Renji continued with the description, "Well he's a really private man, kinda stuck up. He never really knows how to show his tender side. I kinda like him, but he doesn't seem to notice me. But when he does i can see how happy he gets."  
Byakuya nodded, "Well have you ever thought that your friend might be shy? Some people aren't as open as you are Abarai. Try to gain his trust before you start to make progressions with him."  
Renji grinned, if only his taicho knew he was talking about him. That is some good advice, maybe his taicho was shy. That's kinda funny. Taicho shy.  
"Thank you taicho i will try to gain his trust rather than boldly pronounce my love for him."  
"So how long have you liked men?"  
Ever since i saw you Renji wanted to say, "Oh I don't remember Taicho i just remember one day i noticed things about men I didn't notice before." Renji blushed.  
Byakuya nodded.  
"When did you taicho?" Renji looked into his taicho's eyes to see if he was going to lie.  
"Ever since i was a teenager, i just never been with one before. I've always known I liked men more than women I was just too afraid to admit it. Since I'm the head of the Kuchiki clan, it is my duty to produce an heir. Though I never did."  
Renji was saddened by his taicho's last words, "But there's Rukia, can't she produce the next heir?"  
Byakuya shook his head, "She is not a true Kuchiki, she could never have an heir for us.I must be the one." Byakuya looked even more defeated.  
His poor taicho, all he wants is to be happy and the only thing stopping him is his family. I wish i could help him, take some blame. I want to be with Taicho more than ever. He needs me.  
"Tai-taicho I'm so sorry. I wish I could-"  
"Abarai this doesn't really concern you in one bit. This is my problem and mine alone."  
Renji lowered his head and knew that someone like him could never help his taicho, never.  
"I-I know taicho."  
Shortly Renji left his taicho and drug his feet all the way to Ikkaku's. He went in unannounced and plopped on the couch. He closed his eyes and imangined the day he would finally beat his taicho in a match. Is that what he really wanted, to beat his taicho or did he want his taicho to finally notice him? Renji sighed loudly. Why did his taicho know exactly how to get under his skin? Was he that easy to figure out? I wonder if Taicho knows i like him or did he really think I liked someone else.  
Ikkaku sat on the couch next to Renji. Renji eyes flew open and relax when he saw the amused man next to him.  
"Where'd you go last night Renji, and without your keys?"  
Renji laughed, "Umm to taicho's actually."  
Ikkaku frowned, Renji couldn't really read what Ikkaku was feeling.  
"Then why are you here!?" Ikkaku looked really pissed.  
"Well I was felling kinda down and i thought my best friend could make me feel better!"  
"Well isn't your new best friend Byakuya!?"  
Renji knew what was happening, Ikkaku was jealous!  
"Ikkaku please don't be angry. I-I" Renji couldn't say that he loved the man, he couldn't say anything reassuring.  
"Get out Renji, GET OUT!" Ikkaku was standing now, his hands balled into fist. His knuckled turning white as his face turned red. Renji stood up and looked at his friend.  
"Ikkaku, I'm sorry I hurt you."  
Ikkaku punched Renji in the face and pushed him out of his room.  
"Don't come back either!" Ikkaku yelled and threw Renji's house keys as far as he could.  
Renji went to fetch his keys. Man I'm such and idiot sometimes. How could I be so blind to his emotions like that? Of course Ikkaku thought we were a "we".  
"Why me?" Renji walked home dejectedly. He saw a guy with the same shade hair his was. Renji kept walking, but then he turned around. He looks so familiar! Renji shurgged it off and went home.

These nightmares, I wish i could have dreamless sleep both Renji and Byakuya thought.

* * *

Thanks for reading chapter two. I know there's so much sex going on in the soul society, but come on they have healthy sexual appetites! And Byakuya is going to be getting laid a lot more so keep reading!.


	3. Come Rescue me

Boring

ByakuyaXRenji Yaoi warning!

Chapter three Come Rescue me

Yamamoto fianlly asked Byakuya to retrieve his sister from the living world. Byakuya and Renji were ordered to go together. They stepped through the gates into the living world. Renji seemed to be on the edge though Byakuya didn't seem to really care why, he just wanted to see his sister. They sensed the boy who had stolen Rukia's powers and soght out to punish him. Renji and Byakuya were on their way through the park when a bright flash of energy flew past Renji's face.  
"Whoa! Captain what was that?!" Renji shireked.  
Ishida shot more arrows at the shinigami. He knew Rukia was up to something when she was walking alone in the middle of the night. Ishida just fired with great aim at the shinigami who thought they could take Rukia away from them.  
"Rukia get back! I'll hold them off!"  
Rukia turned to look at Ishida, "No stop, I'm-"  
Ishida gave her a look and she shut up, "You don't have to go with them if you don't want to Rukia."  
Byakuya laughed inwardly. She didn't really want to go, but she knows what she has done and she doesn't want her friends to get hurt. Renji unseathed zambimaru and took up his battle stance. He looked pissed.  
"You fucking quincy! Get away from Rukia, she's coming home with us!"  
Byakuya watched as the quincy and his fukutaicho fought. He glanced over at Rukia and Rukia looked at him. She respectfully lowered her eyes. Byakuya cringed. I don't deserve your respect. Renji sliced through the flesh of the quincy like butter. Ishida grabbed his sholder. He looked helpless because that was his pull and release arm.  
"Dammit!"  
"Don't sweat it Urryu!" Ichigo said as he grabbed his zanbacto from his back.  
"What do you creeps want with Rukia!"  
Renji being the hot head he is replied, "None of your business." Renji lunged at Ichigo.  
Ichigo dodge quickly. Renji got even angrier. He fought Ichigo easily, Ichigo sliced Renji's chin.  
"Heh lucky shot!" Renji yelled.  
Byakuya looked towards Renji, "Do not let your gaurd down Renji, He may not seem like a threat but this is still a fight. I taught you better than that!"  
Renji scoffed, "Yes taicho."  
"I guess sending us here to kill you is mercy from the correction corps!" Renji sneers as he Sliced Ichigo's left shoulder. Ichigo still had the fight in him to fight and that's when Renji smirked.  
"Now finish him Abarai, we must take Rukia home to get her trial finished with."  
Renji followed his order and went to do so. Ichigo proved to be more than Renji intended and got overwhelmed. Byakuya went in for the kill, but Rukia flashed stepped in time to stop him from delivering the blow.  
"Stop it! Don't hurt him, Please brother! I will come willingly if you just spare his life."  
Renji flung Rukia out of the way, "Howl Zabimaru!"  
Renji sent zabimaru at the unsuspecting teenager and Ichigo lay on the ground bleeding out. He reached out for Rukia and was getting up when Byakuya stabbed Ichigo.  
"If only you stayed at home where you belonged you wouldnt be dead right now human."  
Ichigo stared at Rukia as the cold captain said those things to him.  
"Don't come for me Ichigo! DOn't Do IT ICHIGO! I'm not worth it, promise me you wont come, for you will be slaughtered."  
With that Rukia and the two men left Ichigo on the ground to die.  
"Rukia."  
Ichigo reach his hand out as his vision faded to black.

In the soul society Rukia is put into a cell and awaits her conviction. Renji is reunited with Rukia. "Rukia are you okay?"  
"yes renji I'm quite alright"  
Renji and rukia chat for a while. Rukia asks about her brother. Renji appears sad. "Renji what's wrong. Did my brother do something to you?"  
Renji laughs," no not really Rukia. Its just I feel so useless to him."  
"Renji my brother is strong."  
"Rukia his eyes tell it all. He's so sad, so pained...i just can't stand it! I want him to be happy!"  
Rukia looked at renji and she knew why he was acting like this,"Renji. Do you love him" her voice small

Byakuya comes through the door he tells renji to get away from rukia.  
"Kuchiki taicho I will not. Rukia is like my lil sister I will not let her be excecuted! "it doesn't matter what you want Renji. She broke the law and she will pay."  
renji shot up from his seat and charged toward Byakuya. "renji its okay. I know what I did and I knew the consequences"  
Renji shot Byakuya a dark look and he hugged Rukia through the bars. He turned and headed for the libray.  
"Rukia."  
"Brother?" Rukia saw that sadness Renji was talking about.  
Byakuya just stood by his sister. She reached her hand out to touch his, "Its going to be alright brother. Please don't worry about me."  
"Rukia."  
Rukia knew her brother wanted to confort her but there was nothing he could say, so she tried to comfort him.  
"Its gonna be okay."  
In the libray Renji is trying to find a way to help Rukia, he's looking through laws of seiretei and the law the Kuchiki's follow.  
"GOT DAMMIT!"  
Renji slide down the book shelf and threw his hands into his face, he couldnt loose his self control here. He gathered the books he wanted and checked them out. He walked the long way home, so he wouldnt have to think about being home alone. He looked up into the sky, he saw the clouds moving so slightly across it. He walked to the place him, kira and hinamori used to chill at. Renji saw Ikkaku there with Shuhei and Kira. Renji froze. He stood there for a while. Kira noticed the red hair from the corner of his eye. Kira called out to him but Renji just walked away. Ikkaku got up and went after Renji.  
"Hey when someone is talking to you, you shouldnt just walk away!"  
Renji stopped, how was he going to deal with Ikkaku at the moment when he was in such a frenzy. He turned around to face Ikkaku with his books still in his looked at Renji.  
"What the hell is wrong with you?"  
"Its nothing Ikkaku, i got it handled."  
Ikkaku grabbed a book from Renji and looked at the title.  
'The Kuchiki law'  
"The reason you look like shit is because of him!? what he say? He didnt want you because of some honor of his family or that he couldnt be with a hood rat like you?"  
Renji shut his eyes tight trying hard to hide his tears. He grabbed the book from Ikkaku, his riatsu flared. Shuhei and Kira came to see what was going on.  
"Renji! Hey you can tell us whats up, we're friends right?" Kira pleaded.  
"Yeah Renji, Ikkaku maybe butt hurt but were not." Shuhei added.  
Ikkaku went to stroke Renji's cheek when Renji made a mad dash for it. He couldnt cry in front of them, not like this just not right now. Those things that Ikkaku said never crossed his mind before, and they hurt. They hurt a lot.

Renji saw Ikkaku running after him, Renji dropped his books to run faster. Renji almost fell off a cliff. He caught himself and Ikkaku was right there to face him.  
"Just leave me alone Ikkaku! I dont need your concern, I'm fine really ha ha!"  
"Renji stop pretending and look me IN THE EYES!" Ikkaku walked closer to Renji. Renji wanted to run, but his legs wouldnt move. He dropped to his knees and a wail ripped through the air. Ikkaku grabbed Renji and held him in his arms.  
"Shhh its okay Renji, i'm sure none of what i said is true. I'm just- i just want you for myself."  
Renji looked up into Ikkaku's eyes, he kissed Ikkaku and pushed him down. Ikkaku kissed Renji back. They tore at clothes and Ikkaku began to lick Renji's body. Renji moaned as Ikkaku took his cock into his mouth.  
"That feels so good." Ikkaku started to prepare Renji, and Renji eyes got wide.  
"Ikkaku i-i can't!"  
Ikkaku kissed Renji to shut him up, he pushed his cock into the crimson haired shinigami, making him shout out. Ikkaku began to thrust into Renji.  
"Ikkaku please stop! I can't do this please stop, PLEASE!" Renji let go of his control of his riatsu and let Ikkaku know how serious he was.  
Ikkaku stared at Renji and pulled out. Renji laied on the ground with his eyes closed shut while he struggled to keep tears from falling. Ikkaku held Renji in his arms.  
"I'm sorry Renji, whats wrong with you really?"  
"Rukia! She's gonna be sentenced to death and taicho can't do anything to help!"  
"What! Why not?! He's Byakuya Fucking Kuchiki!" Ikkaku tensed.  
"I-i know Ikkaku. i feel so damn helpless. Thats why i checked out those books."  
"what kind of boyfriend is kuchiki when he cant even get his own sister out of danger."  
"hes not my boyfriend Ikkaku."  
Ikkaku held renji tighter, "Can i be yours, i would treat you so good. So much better than that prick, i would help you defeat kuchiki and save rukia!"  
Renji shook his head, "Ikkaku no. We cant, i cant. thats what i was saying before. i cant be with you because i feel like im using you!"  
"so you still love that scum over me." Ikkaku's gripped lessened.  
Renji choked up. Ikkaku's grip tightened again.  
"Renji, please dont cry, please. I want to make you happy."  
"Then be my friend again. dont leave me, i need you. i need someone to talk to, i've been so lonely Ikkaku. I'm alone again. Rukia is gonna be...gone."

Ikkaku and Renji stayed up on that cliff side for an hour. They talked everything over. They walked back to kira and shuhei who were looking nervous and worried.  
"Ikkaku! Renji!." Kira ran up to them.  
"Renji are you okay?"  
Renji nodded, not letting go of Ikkaku's hand.  
"i got yur books!"Shuhei said.  
"thanks Hisagi."  
Renji and Ikkaku sat down next to their friends and Renji layed his head in Ikkaku's lap. He fell asleep feeling the sunshine on him as they talked about him.  
Byakuya stood in the gardens of his home. He didnt know what to do anymore. He was the most useless shinigami he ever knew. A real shinigami and real man would do everything in their power to save a sister, he even had the power to do so.  
Byakuya sighed, he walked to division sixth training grounds. He tied up his hair and placed senbonzakura on the ground next to his captain robe and haori. He began to display his martial arts skills. He moved with such grace, and such power and confidence in his strengh.

Renji walked up to the training grounds as well, he saw his taicho completely in zone. He watched as his taicho's mucucles moved elegantly, even though the style of martial arts he was practicing was so raw and ruthless. His taicho never tied his hair up, he never showed anything of being the warrior he really was. Renji stared on amazed, how could this man be this beautiful when he was doing something so masculine? Byakuya kicked his leg up pointed toward the sky, bringing it down with bone shattering force. He soon started to jump around as though he was boxing. "Tai- cho" Renji wanted to call out but it came out in a whisper.  
He wanted to spar with the man he hated, envied, adored, even love, but he didnt he left his taicho, giving the man his space.

Byakuya finished up and put his haoris back on and walked home. He felt like he had the nerve to stand up to his family no matter what they felt toward Rukia. He sent hellbutterflies to the men in the sat at the table waiting for them to arrive. What would i say to them? I hope I'm allowed one more rule to be broken for me.  
The men arrived one by one, all looking at Byakuya confused or angered.  
"I have gathered you all here to ask you all for a favor." Byakuya bowed deeply.  
They all started to converse then Byakuya's grandfather spoke, "What exactly do you want Byakuya, it's rare when you speak to all of us like this?"  
Byakuya looked into all their eyes blankly looking for some shread of hope, "I want to have Rukia's punishment lowered to life in imprisonment."  
The old men started to speak all at once.  
"Byakuya you know we bent the rules for you once already, and you know what happened when we did."  
Byakuya winced.  
"Rukia is of no importance to us for she is an outsider you brought into our clan."  
"I think you've bent and broken enough rules for all that you have done and you have nothing to show for it Byakuya. Your wife bore no children and the girl is a traitor."  
Byakuya gritted his teeth, "Rukia is not a traitor, I think she was simply trying to help the humans!"  
They looked at him amused, "Help them how? By doing our jobs? Byakuya this conversation is over." A coulple of the old men left, three remained.  
Byakuya's grandfather spoke,"Rukia is a threat to our social status and she will die. We cannot have our name ruined by a lowly poor child from the rokongai!"  
The three men left the indignant Byakuya alone in the estate. Byakuya went to the gardens and held onto the giant tree as he screamed out in frustration at the top of his lungs.  
"FuCK,FUCK,FUCK!" Byakuya knew there was nothing to do but display his boiling anger for his family.

He walked angerily to the place he knew would calm him down. He went to the district Hisana and Rukia were from. He found the lonely tree and creek he and Hisana sat at once, and kissed for the first time. Byakuya sat at the tree remember her smile, the way her dress blew in the wind while she tried to hide her underclothes from him. He remembered her saying how handsome he was, how much she wanted to be with him. Byakuya smiled as he closed his eyes. He remembered taking her home with him for the first time, how difficult it was for her to adjust to living a good, and easy life. She looked beautiful in a formal kimono. He loved how she fixed her hair, how her lips were always tinted with pinks and deep reds. He also remembered making love to her many a time and always failing to impregnant her. He wanted to skip the memory of her falling ill. Behind his eyelids he saw her skin pale, as the life drained from her body.

Those last words came from her dry dull lips. He listened carefully.  
"Please Byakuya, get my sister. Please take care of her for me. I was young and foolish, I abandoned her. Please find her and take care of Rukia. Byakuya?"  
Byakuya stared at her, "We can get her together Hisana! You are not dying! You're just NOT!" His voice was stern yet it was quivering.  
She smiled at him, "Byakuya I love you."  
Byakuya held onto her, kissing her face, her lips. He whispered, "I love you too Hisana."  
Hisana put her hand to Byakuya's chest and sadly smiled, "I will always be with you in here Byakuya. I will always be here."  
That night She fell asleep and never woke up. He didnt let her go even when he felt her chest stop moving.  
The servant pried Byakuya away from his deceased wife, he locked himself into his room for a couple of days. He layed in bed waking up and finding it empty when he went to reach for his wife. He stroked the sheets where she would be, hoping she was coming back soon from where ever she went, but she never came back to bed.

Byakuya opened his eyes, not realizing he had fallen asleep and had the nightmare that plauged him so often. He put his hands to his face to cover up the horror written across it. He felt his insides spinning as he dry heaved nothing. Byakuya cried by that lonely tree, much like that night he lost his everything. He wrapped his arm around himself. His wife's dying wish was for him to take care of Rukia and now that promise was being broken. Byakuya got up and slowly walked back home. He was shivering by the time he got to his room. He had stayed out too long, in the cold night air. A servant came knocking on his door and he answered it.  
"Kuchiki-sama would you like some tea?"  
"No thankyou, I'm not feeling too well, I'm going to sleep."  
The servant bowed and exited the bedroom. Byakuya took his uniform off and climbed into bed, he reached his arm out for the imanginary person that was suppose to be next to him and stared into the dark room hoping a drunk Renji would come keep him company, but no one came. No one ever did.

Renji had just got done training alone for the night, he walked to Kira's.  
"Hello Renji, how are you tonight?" Kira asked politly.  
"Not too well, me and Ikkaku aren't speaking."  
"What happened Renji?"  
Renji lowered his eyes, "I was subsituting him for what I really wanted."  
Kira's eyes widened, "What do you mean? I'm sorry Renji this is the first time I'm hearing this."  
Renji nodded, "Well one night I was drunk off my ass and I bit Ikkaku. I guess it really turned him on and he pushed me down and started to kiss me. We had sex. But then I started to imangine him as...well as my taicho. I would have sex to act out the things i wanted to do with him. I guess Ikkaku was falling for me while i was doing this. He's pissed."  
Kira absorbed all of this and said, "Well Ikkaku should have known your feelings for Kuchiki-taicho and its his fault for ignoring it and keeping up your little escapade. Renji if you need anyone to talk to you know you have me and Hinamori right?"  
Renji feeling kind of silly for forgetting about his friends. Kira and Renji talked for hours, then Momo knocked on the door.  
"Renji? what are you doing here at Izuru's" Momo walked in looking at Kira.  
"I was just visiting. Anyways isnt it a bit late for a lady to be walking around so late?"  
Momo stuck her tounge out at Renji, "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself thank you very much!"  
Kira laughed at his friends, "So Momo how are things going with Aizen-taicho?"  
Renji looked amusely to Momo who was blushing furiously.  
"Go-good."  
Kira looked out his window to see his captain out and about. Renji and Momo looked outside as well.  
"Kira?"  
Kira looked at them, "My taicho has been acting really weird lately. He's always has someone over around midnight. Its always too dark to see who and they mask their riatsu so well I dont even know who it is. But the person leaves either limping or gripping his body."  
Momo stared at Kira, "Your taicho always gives me the creeps!" Momo shivered.  
"I think your taicho is into something kinky if the person keeps coming back every night."  
Momo and Kira nodded and went back to sit. The night past and Momo had fallen asleep on Renji's shoulder and Kira was nodding off. Renji closed his eyes.

That morning Momo was asleep in Renji's arms, he felt warm lips pressing into his neck. He turned his head. He was dreaming about his taicho like he did some days. His eyes shot open when he felt the body rolling on top of him while it rubbed into his erection. He pushed Momo off of him and sat up. She was still asleep, blush staining her cheeks. That was close, Renji thought. He laughed silently...She must be horny! My little Momo is growing up isnt she? Kira was sleeping still, his face twisted. Renji shook him awake.  
"Kira, you cool?"  
Kira nodded, "Yeah thank you Abarai, i didnt think that dream would end."  
Kira and Renji made some breakfast. Hinamori finally woke up and blushed when her yukata was open revealing her pink lacey bra and panties.  
"Oh My God! You guys are such perverts! Didnt even have the decentcy to cover me up!" Momo angerily closed her yukata, Renji and Kira looking at the developed Momo.  
"Wow some body grew a cup size." Renji smirked.  
Kira just blushed.  
"Perverts i say, Perverts! What are you losers making?:  
Kira cleared his throat, "steamed rice with curry. Want some?"  
"Of course!"  
The three friends ate together.  
"Kira I wasnt planning on falling asleep here, could i borrow a heavier yukata from you?"  
"Of course Momo. Let me get you one." Kira walked into the bedroom and came back with a bright blue yukuta for her.  
"Thank you Kira, I cant have anyone else seeing my body can we?"  
Kira and Momo blushed as Renji just laughed.  
"Momo if Aizen doesnt notice you for how pretty you are, or even how strong you've become. Maybe you should give up on him."  
"But I feel like I've made so much progress with him. And why don't you try harder to get your taicho's attention huh?"  
It was Renji's turn to blush, "You know what I'm gonna tell everyone you have an undercover body hiding under your uniform!"  
"You wouldn't! Would you?"  
Renji smiled, "No. I wouldnt do that to you. It would spoil the day you put something sexy on for Aizen-taicho."  
Momo giggled and she left the two boys alone.  
"Well I gotta go to the office, see ya later Kira!"  
"Yeah me too, bye Renji!"

Renji walked into the division six office and he saw is taicho on the desk with his head down. Renji walked closer and saw his taicho asleep on the papers he was reading. "I wonder if he had a bad nights rest. Good, he shouldnt be able to sleep knowing his sister-"  
Byakuya started to twitch, then he lifted his head. Abarai already booked it to his desk and started to work.  
"Good morning sunshine." Renji said sarcastically.  
Byakuya rolled his eyes and started to read the papers again, not really paying any attention to them really. After a century of doing this work he knew what every paper looked like.  
"Abarai, how is your training going with the other squad members?"  
Renji looked up, "Just fine, thank you. They are all getting so much stronger."  
"That's nice to hear Abarai, you're doing a good job with them."  
Byakuya looked down at his work, "How is YOUR training going?"  
Renji shrugged, "I guess its going alright taicho."  
Byakuya stopped talking and Renji figured the conversation was over. Renji hated paperwork, but he finished early that day to get away from Byakuya. For some reason, the closer he got to the man, the more he fell in love with him. Renji couldnt let himself love Byakuya anymore ,because he was suppose to be hating him.  
"Thank you Abarai, your help was much appreciated."  
"Your welcome Kuchiki-taicho."  
Renji left the office and went to train his men. They were lined up and ready for Renji before he got there. When he arrived they were dicking around.  
Renji cleared this throat, "Excuse me men! I think this is the training ground not look at my porn grounds."  
The men got up and stood up strait.  
"I'm sorry Abarai-fukutaicho."  
"Alright gentlemen, we're going to brush up on our kido skills."  
The entire squad got into position.  
In the living world, Ichigo Kurosaki is at school. Everyone there is acting as though Rukia never exsisted. Little did he know all his friends knew Rukia wasn't there and they were going to do something about that...


End file.
